


Sewing

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [11]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, F/F, Feel-good, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Joel helps Ellie with a lot of things, more recently it's helping her see her clothes back together from whatever it is she gets up to with her gal pals.Joel & Ellie father-daughter, Ellie/Kat, Ellie/Dina, no tLoU2 Spoilers!Jackson, part 11!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, awkward Joel and Ellie and Dina? Haha, yes. Poor Jesse.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Warning for implied (like, really implied) sexual content!

Joel has always helped Ellie with many things. How to kill infected and humans, cooking, playing guitar, and more recently- sewing.

The first time was when she came over in her 'nicest' clothes, the jeans with a large rip in them.

He'd tutted like his grandmother used to, gave her some trackies to wear and sewed them up.

She was beyond impressed, but never managed to get the hand of sewing.

"God help you if you ever need to suture yourself."

"I don't know what that means but it sounds worrying, so I'll leave you to that."

He laughs and she puts the jeans back on.

* * *

Ellie had been spending a lot of time with her friends, and Joel was aware how often she talked about Jesse. He was a nice kid, but if he ever showed interest in his little girl, there would be problems.

She came over, holding a pair of jeans in her hands, standing in her boxers. Jesse was behind her, face red from laughing.

"Joel, could you help me with my jeans? I ripped the knees."

Now Joel had only seen the film Kill Bill once, but he was aware of what the siren sounded like. It was currently blasting through his head as he looked at the scene before him.

Pantless Ellie. Ripped jeans. Jesse red faced, after  _ he _ ruined her jeans.

She must've noticed the anger and stepped back.

"Shit sorry, I'll go ask someone else to-"

"No- no, it's not that."

His fists keep clenching and unclenching. He takes the jeans and stands back for Ellie to come in. Jesse goes to follow, but Joel puts his arm between him and the home.

"Oh- sorry. I should've asked-"

Joel felt his shoulder tense.

"That girl. Is. Sixteen. You even  _ think  _ about her like that? I will make you regret it, son. Get me?"

"W-what? I don't, we're just-"

"I. Said…"

He pointed his finger at him, pressing it against his chest.

"... Get. It?"

He gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes sir. I'll be going now- if… is that okay?"

He nods and Jesse damn near sprints away.

_ That's the last time I beat Ellie at a Mercury Floor Slide. _

"Where'd Jesse go?"

Joel smiled, shutting the door and facing her, she was wearing his trackies again.

"He had to go home, had dinner. You wanna stay over to eat? Watch a movie after I fix your jeans up."

She nods and goes to find Kick-Puncher 3.

* * *

Ellie is still friends with Jesse, and Joel finds the time to apologise for his behaviour. Jesse accepts it, but Joel still makes sure he's aware how he feels, things haven't changed.

Jesse is still scared of him, but is respectful of Joel.

She's also very close with Dina, they've been spending quite a lot of time together, now he thinks of it.

But that's when Ellie made a new friend, Cat he thinks she's called. She's nice enough, polite,  _ very _ touchy feely.

Joel knocks on Ellie's door one morning, and is very shocked to see Cat on the other side of the door. The woman grins awkwardly, holding her shirt in her hands up to cover her chest. Joel leans past her, Ellie is dressed, red faced and in the process of making the bed.

"J-Joel! Hey, what's up?"

"I was gonna ask a similar question, what's going on here?"

Cat gambled for an answer, coming up short.

"I- ripped my shirt! Ellie was gonna help me… see it?"

Joel rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

The two girls looked at each other nervously.

"... Ellie can't sew to save her damn life. Here, I'll fix it for you."

He grabs the material and pulls, Cat's eyes go wide and she holds on tight. There's a ripping sound.

"Oops! I've made a- bigger! Hole! Yes, that's what that was, oh no!"

He held up the shirt.

"I'll go get started on this, you still good for dinner tonight?"

She nods and he smiles.

"Okay, Cat I'll have this done in about thirty minutes, that good for you?"

She's got the largest grin, disbelief firmly in her head.

"Yeah, I'm good thank you!"

He's about to leave when he clicks his fingers.

"My mother would turn in her grave at my crassness, Cat would you like to join us for dinner?"

She opens her mouth to reply when Ellie speaks for her.

"She's already ate!"

He frowns.

"Bit early for dinner, ain't it?"

"It was just a quick m- meal. Erm, yeah."

"We'll come on over tonight! You're skin and bones your generation. Honestly, see ya' girls!"

He waves and leaves.

Ellie looks at her in disbelief.

"You  _ ripped  _ my shirt I lent you?!"

"Your  _ dad _ just walked in on me nearly neck deep down there and you're worried about-"

Ellie covers her face as she blushed.

"... Now I gotta have dinner with him, while I can still taste you. This is gonna be awkward-"

" _ Catrina!" _

* * *

A year goes by, and Ellie doesn't hang out with Cat much anymore. Joel doesn't want to say he's relieved, but they had been arguing like a couple of pros for weeks now.

Dina breaks up with Jesse, and the three still hang out together. Dina is always with Ellie now, and Joel can't remember the last time she  _ hadn't _ slept round Ellie's.

One day there's a knock on his door, and in comes Ellie. She grins, but seems shy.

"Erm, could you see something for me?"

"Sure, what's the problem, kiddo? Pants? Hoodie?"

"Actually, shirt. The buttons all kinda, came off."

She held up the shirt, some of the buttons  _ had _ been ripped off. He took the clothing and went to his living room, patting the seat next to him.

"Wanna watch something? Maybe try that movie you found the other day?"

"Actually, could- could we talk about something first?"

He looks up from his sewing kit at the comment, Ellie looks… nervous?

"Ell, are you okay?"

She looked shocked and nodded.

"Yea! Yes, sorry, it's just…"

Ellie is scrambling for words, but eventually finds them.

"I'm seeing someone?"

It was more of a question than a statement. Joel nods, tapping the lid of his closed box.

"... Do they make you happy?"

Ellie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes. They- they really do."

Joel smiled, hugging her. She squeezed him tightly.

"That's all that matters, Ellie. That, and you stay safe. And I get to give them a good talkin' to, make sure they know what happens if they upset you-"

Ellie snorts and pushes him back.

"Like you did with Jesse? Nah, I'll save them the trouble."

Joel shrugged, picking up his sewing kit and her shirt.

"Heard about that, huh?"

"Considering you made him almost piss himself, yeah."

Joel laughs and sits on the couch as she puts a film on. He puts on his glasses, a secret he keeps well hidden, and starts threading a needle.

Ellie sits next to him, he's aware she's waiting to say something else, so just waits.

"It's Dina."

He finally threads the needle, pinning it in the shirt. He looks at the girl he sees more like a daughter than anything else, how scared she was, nervous even.

Joel puts his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I figured, kiddo. She's nice, I approve."

There's tears in her eyes, and she hugs him again. Her words were so quiet he almost didn't hear them, and wasn't sure she wanted him to.

"You're the best, dad."

He doesn't respond, just hugs her tighter. A thought occurs to him, and he holds up the shirt.

"Ellie, was this-"

"Erm, yeah."

"Ah," he nods, throwing it across the room, "I'll find a new one for you on my next patrol."

She snorts and leans back.

"Fair enough."

Dina comes round for dinner the next day, and Joel instantly see's how light Ellie is around her. They offer to clean up, and when he walks into the kitchen to find them in eachothers arms, covered in soapy water and slow dancing to a song only they could hear, he felt a joy he didn't know existed.

He left them to it, returning to the living room to pick a movie to watch, content she was happy and, hopefully, it would last for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
